Beach Party
by ARPfics
Summary: Glee on a beach. Enough said.


AN: Post-Session One songfic. No spoilers, because yes.

* * *

Mr. Schue eyed the glee club's second place trophy from regionals, smiling without a trace of resentment. The group had worked hard for this trophy and they deserved it, if not better... "Well, I just wanted to wish you guys a great summer," he smiled widely. "And don't worry about this... there's always next year."

The glee club cheered and ran out of the room. They were about to make a clean break for it, but Rachel Berry stopped them dead in their tracks. "Where are you all going?"

"On vacation," Santana just laughed at the wanna-be diva.

"Well, I think we need to keep the team together. If we practice over the summer, maybe next year we'll take regionals."

"Are you serious?" Santana crossed her arms in front of her.

Quinn stepped up, sporting the same glum look. "Why would we spend my summer with someone like you? We see enough of you during the year."

"Yeah, I gotta work on my tan," Brittany nodded, looking around for nearest the exit.

"Um, guys, I think Rachel might be right." Finn looked around at the glee club. "I think the only reason we didn't win regionals was because of all the drama that's been going on."

No one wanted to add that some of the drama was his fault.

"Don't you guys remember when Ms. Sylvester tried to split us up? We had the most fun when we were practicing together." Finn shook his head. "Anyway, we've been gone all week at regionals. I think we should all go somewhere and celebrate together, at least. I think we did pretty darn good, all things considered."

"IHOP, here we come," Kurt said sarcastically, checking out his nails.

"My parents have a condo down at Indian Lake," Matt shrugged. "They'd be cool with it if we hang out there for the day or something."

"Awesome!" Tina slapped high five with Artie.

"How come you never told us?" Puck pushed Matt playfully.

"I didn't want the football to trash the place." Matt looked around at the small group. "Please don't trash the place."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Artie smiled and laughed lightly.

Matt shouted unexpectedly. "I'll lead the way." They all followed after him, yelling as they ran through the deserted hallways and out into the summer sun.

Finn and Rachel followed the group, smiling widely. Uptempo music started in the background and, pulling on his sunglasses, Finn started singing.

_I got my first real six-string_

_Bought it at the five-and-dime_

_Played it 'till my fingers bled_

_Was the summer of 69_

The small group headed towards the parking lot and started piling into their respective cars. The football players all got into Puck's truck while Mercedes, Rachel and Tina got into Kurt's SUV. Artie had to go in Quinn's late model Mazda and Brittany gladly helped him with his wheelchair.

They rolled down the windows and sailed out of the parking lot. Artie smiled widely out of Quinn's window and started singing.

_Me and some guys from school_

_Had a band and we tried real hard_

_Jimmy quit and Joey got married_

_Shoulda known we'd never get far_

The three cars cruised past the landmarks of Lima. They past the firehouse and the library, where Patches actually barked at their passing cars. At the next red light, the glee club waved at each other, exchanging faces. Back in Puck's truck, Finn started singing again.

_Oh when I look back now_

_That summer seemed to last forever_

_And if I had the choice_

_Yeah - I'd always wanna be there_

_Those were the best days of my life_

The motley crew pulled up at Matt's condo and climbed out their cars. The whole area was beautiful. The condo building looked out over a brilliant blue lake, secluded from the Ohio landscape by soft green hills. Before them was a small private beach. The kids ran up into the condo to change into their swimming suits. Finn's the first one finished and he came out and sung.

_Ain't no use in complainin'_

_When you got a job to do_

_Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in_

_And that's when I met you yeah_

Everybody came out of the condo, wearing bathing suits, and they ran to the beach. All the guys, including Kurt and Artie, took to the basketball court. They passed the ball around and shot some baskets, just having fun; they were all pretty good. The girls laid on the beach, working on their tan, not really watching their guys. Everyone nodded to the song and started singing.

_Standin' on your Mama's porch_

_You told me that you'd wait forever_

_Oh and when you held my hand_

_I knew that it was now or never_

_Those were the best days of my life_

_Back in the summer of 69_

Finn and Puck abandoned their basketball game and ran past the girls into the water, splashing Quinn, Brittany and Santana on their way in. The girls stood up and crossed their arms. Mike and Matt came up behind them, laughing and dragged them to the water. They started singing.

_Man we were killin' time_

_We were young and restless_

_We needed to unwind_

_I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no,yeah_

The Cheerios and jocks played in the water, splashing each other and flirting. Meanwhile Kurt and Mercedes sat in the sand, gossiping. Tina kept Artie company while he shot some more hoops back on the basketball court. He started singing.

_And now the times are changin'_

_Look at everything that's come and gone_

_Sometimes when I play that old six-string_

_I think about you, wonder what went wrong_

Finally, everyone got out of the water and went back to the basketball court. They all danced and messed around with each other while they were singing.

_Standin' on your Mama's porch_

_You told me that it'd last forever_

_Oh when you held my hand_

_I knew that it was now or never_

_Those were the best days of my life, oh yeah_

_Back in the summer of 69,uh-huh_

_It was the summer of 69,o yeah, me n my baby in 69_

They all headed back to their cars and drive back down the highway, still singing.

_It was the summer, the summer, summer of 69_


End file.
